


only with you

by claireandelide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rescuing Dogs, bad boy!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Don’t get your hopes up. Iwaizumi could be sweet, a complete 180 from his rough exterior, and it not deceive you into putting on rose tinted glasses.Reader runs into her old classmate and becomes his assistant, rescuing and caring for former fight dogs. It's all an excuse to get to know him better after she develops an unexpected crush.





	only with you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [the Pixar Kitbull short](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZS5cgybKcI) the same day as seeing [Amala's bad boy Iwaizumi](https://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/post/183100578403/delinquent-iwaizumi) and this was born.

You know your senpai would kill you for walking alone this late at night with headphones on.

In your defense you _ could _ hear what was going on around you (for once).

So when you turned the corner and ran into a man your age, you didn’t need to take your headphones off to hear him say “Run!”

The stranger took your hand and pulled you hand behind him.

_ Senpai warned me. _

You tugged your hand but he was much stronger. “Stop! Hey! Stop!”

The man turned a corner and pulled you into a building.

_ Crap! Crap! Crap! Senpai totally called this. “Wearing headphones, walking late at night, you’re gonna get snatched up and then what will I say to your mother?” He’s going to murder me. Oh no, oh no. _

“Please sir. Just let me go.”

The man locked the door and tugged you away from the windows.

“Sir?” He looked at you frowning, processing what you’d been saying. “____, it’s me, Iwaizumi.”

You stared at him. It _ was _ Iwaizumi from your first year math class. “Wha–?”

“Where did he go?”

Iwaizumi put a finger over his mouth and motioned for you to be silent.

There were other voices outside, arguing, a lull, silence. 

Other than your music. You turned it off.

“Iwaizumi-san, what is going on?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, head turned toward the door. “I think they’re gone.”

“Who?”

Iwaizumi looked back at you, properly this time. He swore. “I’m sorry. I was going on full adrenaline and recognized you. I didn’t want those thugs crossing your path and instead of going a different way it just made sense to take you along. But, I’m realizing how terrifying all of that must have been.”

“You think?” You hiss at him. “My heart is still racing. Why were they running after you?”

A sneeze erupted from Iwaizumi’s chest.

“What was that?”

Iwaizumi unzipped his jacket to reveal a dog. “I was rescuing him. But, those gentlemen didn’t appreciate me taking him off their hands. It’s a long story. Can I take you home?”

You weighed your options. “It is late.”

“It is,” Iwaizumi replied.

“And the chances of you kidnapping me or like dismembering me are pretty slim.”

“Zero chances of that.” Iwaizumi opened the door and peeked outside. “It’s the least I could do after giving you that scare.”

“Yea okay.” You arranged your bag. “I would like a ride please. And to know why you took that dog.”

“Deal. They should be gone but stay close just in case.” Iwaizumi led you to his car and unlocked the door for you. “Here you go.”

You looked up at him. “Thank you.”

He grunted in response. You watched him put the dog in the back of the car. He had a carrier bag slung around his shoulder, resting against his stomach. He gently transferred the back seat.

Iwaizumi glanced at you. “Ready?”

“Yea.” You sat in the car fastening your seat belts.

He handed you his phone. “Can you put your address in?”

The navigation app generated a route to your apartment. You waited a few minutes before turning towards him.

“Yes?” He prompted.

“Where did you get that dog?”

“I rescued him from some dogfighters.”

“You stole him.”

Iwaizumi jaw ticked and you waited for his response. “Dogfighting is not what dogs were created for. Once someone mistreats nature they shouldn’t keep access. They forfeit their rights.”

“Isn’t dog fighting legal in Japan and here in Miyagi?”

“That doesn’t mean it should be.”

You could picture the armband tattoo on Iwaizumi’s arm and saw the small hoops in his ears. “This doesn’t really fit with your bad boy image, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “Cus, I care about that.”

“So you went to their lair or base or whatever and took him.”

“Yea.”

“And is this your first time doing this?”

He glanced at you. “Are you on a case, detective?” 

You laughed. “You’re the one who offered to tell me the story.”

“I’ve done this before.”

You contemplate your next question. “Are you going to do it again? Rescue dogs?”

“It’s likely. Why?”

“Will you take me with you?”

+

<are you free tonight?>

You scramble up in your seat before sending Iwaizumi an affirmative reply.

_ Did he forget I was supposed to be his back up on future rescues? _ You pouted remembering how that first night ended.

_ “It’s too dangerous.” Iwaizumi shook his head. _

_ Which is why you should let me come,” you pressed. _

_ “I’ve done it fine on my own.” _

_ “I might get so spooked I never do it again so what’s the harm?” _

<Iwaizumi: meet me at this address. gonna rescue tonight.>

You replied, <see you there.>

Baby’s First Dog Rescue.

+

The black sweatshirt Iwaizumi gave you was huge and you liked the way it fit you. 

“I still think I had enough black on.”

“Yea but I’m the expert. So no more feedback.”

You stuck your tongue out at him.

Iwaizumi peered around a corner before signaling for you to follow him. He lifted open the window to a barn. He gave you a boost into the building and followed behind you.

“It’s quiet,” you whispered.

Iwaizumi turned on a dim flashlight. “There’s nothing here.” He turned off the lights “C’mon.” He helped you back out of the barn. “We should try his home.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“He’s one of the breeders feeding this whole ring. It’s the most logical next step.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“You could wait in the car but it’d be helpful to have you as a look out.”

You crossed your arms. _ The point was to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. _“Okay, I can be your lookout.”

“He doesn’t live too far from here. I shouldn’t have to move the car.”

You nodded.

“You still have the keys to the car?”

You nodded again.

“We should be on the phone with each other since text messages will take too much time.”

“Okay.”

“You ready?”

You gave him a thumbs-up. “Go ahead. I’ll call you. Let me get this over with.”

“Hey, ____. If anything goes wrong, run go to the car and drive. I’ll figure something out.”

“I’m not going without you.”

“I’m serious. Five minutes. If I hang up, go to the car, wait _ five minutes _, then leave. I don’t need to worry about you, too.”

“Okay fine.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “You can stand by the wooden fence and keep your eyes open.”

“Go. I got it.” You called his phone.

“Stay out of sight.” He turned to the front of the house and you went around the perimeter to where Iwaizumi assigned you. Thankfully, there were some bushes you could crouch behind.

“Okay, I’m walking to what looks like a kennel.”

“Okay,” you whispered back.

“They all look empty.” You could hear dirt crunch and metal groan. The sound of metal snapping back led you to believe Iwaizumi had been leaning on a gate.

Iwaizumi mumbles something.

Lights swept over you. Your heart began to pound. The bushes blocked you from sight but you heard tires go over the curve.

“Iwaizumi, someone just came.”

Iwaizumi let out an exhale, “Tss, ok. Go to the car.”

“I’m not leaving without you.”

“I understand,” he said slowly, “but I need you in the car for an easy getaway.”

“Ok.” You peered our and determining the coast was clear you started walking to the car.

“I think I hear a dog.”

Your heart continued hammering as you unlocked the passenger door and sat in the car. “Okay.” You locked the door and your hand gripped the handle.

“Hey sweetness,” Iwaizumi whispered.

“Iwaizumi?”

“A puppy.” He cursed and the line cut off.

You leaned forward, thinking maybe the beeping was your imagination. The growing silence eroded your calm. You looked at your phone. The call definitely ended.

But why?

You bounced your leg, trying to think of what to do. You weren’t going to leave him.

Unless it got too late.

Then, you’d call the police.

You glanced at your phone. 

_ I can’t call or text him cus that might alert the bad guys. _

You started tapping your toes. 

_ Iwaizumi. _

Your phone lit up and you jumped. “Iwaizumi?” You pressed the phone against your ear.

“Are the car doors unlocked?” You heard him panting on the other side.

You hummed in agreement, unlocking the doors. You locked at the mirror and saw him approaching the car.

Iwaizumi opened the driver door, sliding in and handed you a dog. “Here, are you okay holding her?” He didn’t wait for an answer pulling his door closed and turning on the car. He pulled on his seatbelt and pointed for you to do the same.

You pulled the belt and looked to him for help. Holding the sleeping puppy had your hands filled.

Iwaizumi gingerly took the buckle out of your hand and fastened the belt. He pulled out of the parking spot. 

You looked at the puppy he rescued. She snuggled close to you and you were afraid to move and wake her.

“This is so stressful. Why do you do this?”

“I learned not to go on property while owners were there and moved from there.”

“I’m so glad you’re ok.”

Iwaizumi glanced at you for a second. “I told you we’d be fine.”

You cradled the puppy a little better.

“Think you can do it again?” He asked.

You let out a long exhale. “Maybe in a couple weeks.” You peeked at Iwaizumi to see his reaction.

He smiled, “Heck yea. I knew you’d love it.”

You smiled in turn. 

Clearly, Iwaizumi was full of surprises.

+

Iwaizumi pulled up in front of your house. 

“Thanks.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Tonight was a close call. They would have found me if you hadn’t warned me.”

“It’s nothing.” You shook your head.

Iwaizumi looked at you. As he paused, you wondered if he would argue with you. But, he extended his hand. “Here let me take Amasa, so you can go.”

“Sweetness?” _ That’s such a cute name. _

Iwaizumi cradled the puppy in his hand. “I’m still thinking of names. But if you think of a good one, text it to me.”

Your eyes tracked at how gently Iwaizumi held the dog. The bite of the seatbelt into your hand pulled you out of your thoughts. You blinked releasing your grip on the seatbelt. _ Earth to ____. _

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Yea, no problem.” Iwaizumi glanced at you and your heart skipped a beat.

“Will you let me come visit Amasa?”

Iwaizumi started rubbing Amasa’s head. “Gosh, you’re becoming more of a handful.”

Heat washed over your body as your stomach knotted. _ I shouldn’t have said anything. _

“Sorry I asked.” You opened the car door to get out. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi grabbed your sleeve. “I was joking, sorry.”

You don’t turn around. “Oh.”

“Sorry! The joke didn’t land.”

You bit your tongue but your thoughts rushed forward. _ Why would he want to hang out with me? _

“Hey ____?” His grip on your sleeve tightened.

You looked at him.

“Do you want to come see her on Tuesday?”

You think about teasing him about his image again but simply nod. He let you go.

“Where were you?” Your senpai stands at the top of the stairs.

“Helping a friend.” You walk past her to your room.

“A boy?” She tugged on Iwaizumi’s hoodie.

“Don’t get excited. He needed help with a project. No point in getting your hopes up.”

“Just text me when you’re gonna be late.”

“Ok, sorry.”

You washed up and laid in bed. _ I should go to sleep but why did it bother me so much that Iwaizumi might find me annoying? I just wanted to hang out. _

You sighed.

Your phone vibrated.

<You liked the name Amasa, right? I think it fits her.>

_ Iwaizumi _.

Your heart fluttered.

<Amasa sounds perfect.>

+

You watched the door open to Iwaizumi’s house.

“Hey,” he let you in. “My siblings shouldn’t bother us. There’s some cartoon marathon on. Amasa’s downstairs.” He led you through the hallway to a stairway.

You tried to gather as many clues as possible to fuel your fascination. Siblings got added to the pile alongside ‘bad boy unconcerned with image’ and ‘dog lover’.

“Older? Younger siblings?”

“Younger. I’m the oldest.”

_ Oldest sibling, noted. _

“My mom says I can’t rescue anymore dogs until I find homes for the ones I have.”

“Amasa, too?”

Iwaizumi studied you for the blink of an eye. “I don’t know.”

“How many dogs do you have?”

Iwaizumi glanced at you again before opening a door. “It’s a solid number.”

He led you down the stairs and through a corridor. Different pitches of barks and yelps began once Iwaizumi fully entered the room.

_ Oh. _

Cages lined the wall.

“Yea, yea, yea. I’m gonna let you out.”

Dogs of different breeds leapt and jumped around. He opened the door to the largest cage and one of the dogs made a beeline for you.

You froze.

“Hey! Shiro, sit!”

The dog stopped. He turned his head to look at Iwaizumi.

“No. Don’t give me that face,” Iwaizumi turned back to opening the smaller cages.

You scanned the room counting around twelve dogs. You looked for Amasa and watched Iwaizumi unlock her cage.

“Where’s the dog rescued before her?”

“In a different room, he’s still aggressive. I need to untrain him.”

“Did you rename him?”

“Zilla. He picked up the name pretty fast. He likes treats.”

“Zilla?”

“Like Godzilla.”

You glanced at his shirt and the giant lizard printed on it. _ Noted. _

“Ok ok.” Iwaizumi opened a door. “Go on. Get out this energy.” He gestured for you to go out before him.

_ Gentlemen, noted. _

+

“____.”

You looked up.

_ Iwaizumi _. Your stomach constricted.

“Hi.” You noticed the leash in his hand. You looked down at the dog Iwaizumi was walking. “Who’s this? Can I pet him?”

“This is Taro. Yea, you can pet him. He’s so happy he’s not at the vet.”

You bend down to rub Taro’s head. “Hi boy.”

Noa cleared her throat.

“Oh, this is my friend Ito Noa. Noa, this is Iwaizumi.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Iwaizumi inclined his head forward. “Are you still coming over tomorrow?”

“Yea, the park, right?”

He nodded.

“Sounds good!” You smiled.

“Okay. See you.”

“Later.”

Noa folded her hands under her chin. “Well.”

“What?” You poked around your lunch.

“Who is that?” 

“Iwaizumi,” your voice felt painfully small. You cleared your throat. “He’s a classmate.”

“And you have a date tomorrow…and you didn’t tell me…your best friend.”

“It’s––I’m helping him out with his pets. He rescues dogs.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, ____. Are you going to invite him to Yamashita’s party?”

You took a sip of your drink. “Should I?”

“Are you–. ____! Stop being coy and go after what you want. If you don’t, some other hag will. Invite–No insist Iwaiziumi comes to this party with you.”

You played around in your food. “I guess. We haven't spent that much time together.”

“So? Do something about it.”

+

You _ were _ doing something about it. But you couldn’t help worrying about Iwaizumi meaning it the next time he complained about spending time with you.

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi glanced at you before examining Eisuke, his brother’s, knee.

“You couldn’t have predicted this.” You held the dogs’ leashes so Iwaizumi could patch up his brother’s knee. They tugged at your hands. The dogs wandered around pulling toward some object of interest. 

You studied Iwaizumi for a bit. _ Would he like a Yamashita party? _

“My brother going feral at the mention of the park? Yea I should have.”

You laughed.

Iwaizumi smiled at you and your heart stopped. 

_ Now isn’t a good time. But, it wouldn’t hurt to spend time together. _

Noa texted you after you got home. <Did you invite Iwaizumi-kun yet? > 

<working on it.>

You were spacing out your hangouts. Better to save up and savor what you got. 

.

“No dogs?”

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck. “It feels crappy leaving the house with only one dog unless I have a reason.”

You raised a shoulder. “That makes sense. I doubt the pet store would be happy to see 10 dogs with one owner.”

Iwaizumi lifted a 20 lb bag of dog food into the cart you were pushing.

You knew 20 lbs wasn’t that heavy but it still looked super impressive. You wondered if he could lift you that easily.

You swallowed. “Do all the dogs like this brand?”

“They don’t complain. It’s good for them.”

“Mmm. And how’s Amasa?”

He walked ahead of you. “I think she misses you. She’s been moody lately.”

“Oh! I’m sorry I––“

“You don’t have to apologize. She’s not your priority. You have other things going on.”

You couldn’t see his face but the sharpness in Iwaizumi’s tone shifted the meaning. “I didn’t want to be annoying.”

“It’s f––“

“I can come over tomorrow if it’s not a bother.”

Iwaizumi turned and you could see his profile. “You don’t have to break your neck.”

“I want to come over.”

You caught his smile before he whipped his head around. “Ok.”

.

You texted Iwaizumi. Your roommate was waiting for you to go inside before she left to run errands. 

The door opened.

“Iwa––.”

Iwaizumi’s sister looked up at you. “Haji-ni-chan said to open the door for you.”

“Oh. Thank you.” You followed her inside. Your phone vibrated.

Iwaizumi: <Sorry, thought I’d be home by now. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.>

<Ok.> You responded. 

You stood in the hallway clutching your bag. You feared someone will tell you to move and felt yourself drawing in on yourself.

“I can’t cook unless an adult is with me and nii-chan said he’d be here at 1pm and he’s still not here and I’m hungry.”

“Uh.” You started scrolling through your mental recipe box. “Um, sure I can try to c––“

“Great. I’m gonna make an omelet.” Iwaizumi-chan grabbed your hand.

“You let out a breath of relief. “I’m ____.” You sit on a stool.

“Nice to meet you, ____-san. I’m Hitomi.” Hitomi put a stepladder at the stove.

“Nice to meet you, Hitomi-chan.”

You watched Hitomi pull eggs and butter out of the fridge. She melted some butter before cracking the eggs in a bowl. She added a splash of milk before whisking it. She poured the mixture into the pan and watched it.

You started to unlock your ph––

“Hey.”

You jumped, clutching you phone to your chest. You watched Iwaizumi walk over to his sister, peering over her head. You let your hands fall to your lap.

“Eggs?”

“Omelete.”

Iwaizumi turned and looked at you.

You gave him a small smile, aware of the vibrations in your chest.

“When she finishes, we can go see Zilla. He’s doing a lot better––Is that my sweatshirt?”

“It is.” You held on to the hem.

Iwaizumi’s eyes traveled over you.

“What? Do you want it back? I can give it back next time. I need it for the rain.”

He shrugged, crossing his arms.

Hitomi transferred her omelet into a plate. “All done.” She stepped down, took her plate, and grabbed a fork.

“Good. Don’t forget to wash everything.”

“Ok.”

Iwaizumi inclined his head to the stairwell.

You stood up to follow. You caught him staring at you again. “It looks good on me, right?” You teased.

Iwaizumi smirked and your stomach flipped. “Zilla awaits.”

You thought about him saying ‘It’d look better on my bedroom floor', his voice dipping to a dangerous bass.

You cleared your throat. “Iwaizumi?”

“Hmm.”

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

He stopped and turned to face you. “Why?”

“Uh, my friend is throwing a party and,” you grabbed the hem of the hoodie, “I was wondering if you wanted to go.”

Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped softly and his eyebrows rose.

You looked away, biting your lip. You cover your hands with your sleeve. “I––.”

“Sure, I’ll go with you. Do you need a ride?”

“Another friend is getting ready at my house then we’re heading over together. We could pick you up.”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll drive in case I want to leave early.”

“Oh ok.” You smiled, “So, I’ll see you there?” You heart soared when he nodded.

+

“Iwaizumi!” You waved when you saw him.

He stood straighter when he found you.

Pride trilled in your chest.

“Hi,” you wonder what it’d be like to hug him in greeting.

“Hey.”

You know you have a dopey smile on your face but you can’t help it.

“You know Ito. This is Hasegawa and Watanabe. Meet Iwaizumi.”

“Hello.” He inclined his head forward.

Your friends greeted him. 

“____, why don’t you show Iwaizumi where the drinks are?” Noa suggested, inclining her head.

“S-sure.” You stood up. “Do you want something to drink?”

“You don’t have to get up for me.” He glanced at your friends.

“I was waiting for you to get something.”

“Ok then. Lead the way.”

“How was the drive?”

“It was ok.”

“And your sister?”

“A pain as always.”

You laughed. “That’s not nice.”

He hmpf’d. “You asked.”

“Do you want a beer or something else?” You opened the fridge.

“I’ll just have a soda. What are you having?”

“The same.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me.”

You hummed. “I wanted to.”

Iwaizumi bent down. “Do you want a cola or ginger ale?”

“Ginger ale.” He handed you a can. “Thank you.”

He closed the fridge door. “You ready to go back to your friends?”

“Yea, let’s go.” Your phone vibrated and you knew it was Noa telling you _ not _ to come back to them. “O-or, we could stay here. It’s quieter in the kitchen.

Iwaizumi frowned.

Your heart plunged. _ Boy, have you gotten clingy. _

“Won’t your friends be worried?”

“No, it’ll be ok.” You held your breath.

“Uh, ok.” He leaned back against the counter and opened his drink.

You smiled, opening yours.

“Someone wants to adopt Zilla.”

“That was fast.”

“Yea,” Iwaizumi drank some of his soda. “An old man and old lady looking for an energetic dog for their energetic teenage grandson. They live out in the sticks so it’ll be perfect for him.”

“How do you feel about it?”

He shrugged, but you knew that quirk of the lip and crossed arms.

You grinned. _ Why won’t he admit he’s upset? _ “You don’t _ have _ to give him away.”

Iwaizumi groaned, “I know.” He rubbed his head.

“It’ll be alright.”

He glanced at you. “Yea. How’s that series you were telling me about?”

You set your soda down, knowing you were gonna get very expressive. “You won’t believe it.”

Halfway through your story, a classmate interrupted you.

“Hey, ____!” Fujiwara came up to you, throwing an arm over your shoulder.

“Hi, how are you? This is Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, Fujiwara.” You looked at Fujiwara.

“Nice to meet you.”

The coolness in Iwaizumi’s voice made you turn to look at him. Iwaizumi’s arms were crossed as he looked away.

Fujiwara pulled back. “I-I’m interrupting, sorry. Later.”

You turned back to Fujiwara, who was waving goodbye. “Oh, alright later.”

You studied Iwaizumi, feeling your forehead wrinkle. “What––“

“You were saying the protagonist was in a car.” He took another sip, staring at the ground.

“Right!”

.

“Why don’t we hang out at your place next time?” Iwaizumi fiddled with his keys.

“We could, as long as senpai is okay with it.”

“Ok. I’ll text you then.”

“Ok,” you responded, gently.

Iwaizumi smiled at you and your knees nearly buckled. “Good night, ____.”

“Good night.”

You watched Iwaizumi pull off and headed back inside to find Noa.

“____!” Fujiwara waved at you.

“Hey, you ran off earlier.”

“That guy you were with earlier is so intimidating.”

“Iwaizumi?”

“Yea, is he like yakuza or something? I thought he was gonna chew my head off for touching you.”

“Iwaizumi’s not aggressive.” You shook your head. “Besides, he was more likely upset you interrupted me.”

“There you are,” Noa laid a hand on your forearm. “Ready to go?”

+

You opened the door for Iwaizumi. “Hi.”

“Hey.” He looked around.

“We can hang out at our makeshift bar.” You lead him through the house.

“And, you stay with other university students, right?”

“Mhm. Most of them go to our university.” You pointed to the stools. “You can make yourself at home. One of the older girls made some iced tea, do you want any?”

“Sure.”

You poured two glasses and handed one to Iwaizumi. “Did you set a date to exchange Zilla?”

“I’m gonna contact them tomorrow.”

“That’s good.”

“I know we don’t normally do this but do you wanna show me that series you were talking about.”

“Sure! Let me go get my laptop.”

.

“No wonder you’re obsessed.”

“It’s good, right?” You closed your laptop.

“It is. I guess it’s also really relatable because my high school friends are all in serious relationships.”

You nodded. “Some of the girls here are too.” You fiddled with a loose string on your shirt. “Do you think you’d ever be in a serious relationship?”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t see myself not rescuing dogs. And, I don’t think anyone would want to deal with that.”

“There are!”

Iwaizumi studied the bar counter and you held your breath.

_ Does he not believe me? _

“Why do you ask?” He said, slowly.

You took a long breath, your eyes growing. “…Just curious.”

He looked at you and you looked away. You could feel your neck and cheek burning with heat. 

_ I’ve made a mistake. _

“…Oh…Are you one of those people?”

You opened your mouth. _ What a fine mess we’re in. He didn’t directly ask me to confess but he might as well have. But, I don’t want to say anything yet. It’s still so soon. And, what if he doesn’t like me. _ You closed your mouth before opening it again. “I–Do you want me to be?” You looked at him.

“Answer my question first.” He turned to face you properly.

You twisted your fingers together. “What if I am.” You looked down.

“I think you’re stalling.” Iwaizumi’s chair scraped on the floor as he stood up. He took your chin in his hand and turned your face to his. His eyes searched your face. “Tell me.”

“What will you do if I am?” Your voice was small and normally you’d flinch at this tone. _ Wow, you’ve gotten so clingy. This was just about dogs. _Your jaw clenched.

“I’d make it worth your while.”

“And if I’m not,” you blurted, caught off guard.

“I’d…try to convince you otherwise,” his voice dropped an octave and your mouth opened softly.

You swallowed. “How? Show me.”

Iwaizumi moved both hands to cup your face. Your stomach flipped as he leaned forward to kiss you.

It was tiny but sent a thrill through you.

You kept your eyes closed, trying to memorize the feel of him. You sighed, feeling your shoulders loosen up.

Iwaizumi’s nose against your cheek was your only warning before the next kiss. Iwaizumi caressed your cheek before trailing has hand down to bury his fingers in your hair. He cradled your head, holding you in place. The next kiss you welcomed, kissing him back. He laid his other hand on your hip, his thumb resting on your thigh, and pressed himself closer to you.

The next kiss…kisses. _ Oh. _Boy if you weren’t already crushing on him, you’d be in deep. Iwaizumi really wanted to be persuasive.

You struggled to catch your breath when you broke apart. Iwaizumi stood back, still holding you. But, you pouted because you wanted him closer.

_ This is addicting. _

You opened your eyes, ready to whine for him to come closer and found him looking over you.

“Are you going to answer my question now?” His voice was gravelly and interfering with your brainwaves.

“Huh?” You looked at his lips, hoping for clues, but only replaying the moments before when his lips were against yours.

“I’m _ just curious _. Do you want to–Are yo––“ Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair. “I only want to do the whole partner, boyfriend thing with you.”

“You don’t find me clingy?” You studied him.

He brushed his thumb across your thigh, squeezing your hip. “No,” He shook his head.

“I want to. I only asked…because I wanted to know…if you wanted one so I could know what my chances were. I want to be yours.” You held his gaze. “Like your girlfriend, partner.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “I thought you were only hanging out with me because of my dogs.”

You laughed. “I didn’t think you’d hang out with me by myself. I wouldn’t want to hang out with twenty dogs if it wasn’t for you, Iwaizumi.”

His eyes warned again. “I see.” He leaned his forehead against yours. “Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love iwaizumi with my whole heart.


End file.
